evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
EGA Episode 01
ARVONGELION - verse The black sky, covered in murky haze and the violent winds which swirl around and blare the sounds of crashing air smashing into each other, hovers overhead. It, however, cannot escape being pierced by this pillar of white light, pulsing from the ground and overshadowing the overall darkness which has veiled the environment in a tight film of greys. This high frequency squeal echoes from the pillar as it continues to pulsate and stab through the dark clouds. It is almost a cacophony of deafening noise here, where it almost seems like the sound made when the natural world is violated and abused. Industrial buildings litter the landscape around the base of the light, the streets empty and abandoned, pile ups of vehicles lay bare and still, even at the scene of something so strange and surreal occurring just several meters away. Cars and sedans, trucks and vans, crashed wreckage and broken down humps of trash sit as though left untouched in the last half-decade. This seeming city is almost bereft of life, almost like panic had stricken this place like a lightning bolt onto a jungle. However, like a violent tsunami crashing on the edge of a coastline, the base of the pillar begins to spread out farther into the deserted city, the energy which makes up the light splashing against the rotting and decrepit buildings. The windows breaks under the pressure and let the light come inside the buildings, filling the interior and melting away at whatever was left inside. Cubicles, electronics, offices, the foundations of the buildings, all are burnt away before the tall structures topple over. The rebar which keeps most normally constructed buildings from being ripped down by winds snaps easily as it is eroded by the light, allowing for the structures to fall over, crashing against another building in front of it. Finally, the wave of immense power forces itself through the buildings which line the radius around the pillar, reducing everything into ash and melted chunks of metal and concrete. All the broken off bits sway in the air, thrown about by the shockwave and force of the glowing white wave of water-like energy, just as it reaches the abandoned automobiles that pile up on the streets. They shake under the sudden increase of air pressure being pushed onto the vehicles, before finally being sent flying off the ground, away from the splash of energy just as it arrives. The light devours the landscape and floods the place where it resides. Soon, a giant object, shrouded in darkness along with everything else around it, smashes against a building, as if thrown like all which was affected by the tsunami-like nature of the energy. The sound made as it makes contact with the building, thousands of glass planes smashing all at once, the grey concrete being crushed under the weight of the unknown giant, and the crimson red pillars being bent due to impact, is the only interruption to the noise made by the pillar and all affected by the pillar. The hole made onto the side of the building hides the giant thing inside, besides for what look like giant human legs sticking out from the shadow. However, the legs are covered in what would be dark blue armor, with a slit for movement in the knees and ankles, with light blue trimming used sparsely around it. However, due to the sheer grey that everything is submerged in, most of the color looks dulled, or even completely colorless. What looks like a dark blue right hand sticks out of the right side of the impact hole, its fingers grabbing onto the untouched section of building right next to the hole, as if using it to attempt and pull itself out. Soon, the other hand reaches out from the darkness and grabs onto the opposite side of the undamaged section like the right hand. A further look at the hands makes it seem that they are covered in dark blue glossy latex, with two pieces put together around the hand and joined by a seamline at the sides. Pieces of light blue rectangular metal are bolted onto the knuckles of the four fingers, as if to protect them for some unknown reason. The metal piece on the index fingers is slightly larger than the rest, with a yellow circle embedded inside. The fingers crush against the untouched sections, the glass underneath cracking with the concrete being pushed inward, as it begins to pull itself from the hole the giant being rests inside of. Struggling to pull itself out, as the edges of the hole began to sink into it due to the hands of the giant. However, it manages to lift itself out, leaning forward as its head moves out of the shadows. A horn protrudes from where its forehead is located, with two bits of what look like protective pieces of metal that wrap around the base of the massive and prolonged thin sheet of dark blue metal. Their appearance made it look like two smaller horns over and under the larger one. Its glowing yellow eyes are the only thing visible about the giant’s face, as the rest remains covered in the grey film of darkness, along with everything else within sight. All that could be told about the giant was that it was humanoid in shape, though with exaggerated slim proportions, with a tube-like waist, which was the meeting point for the upper torso and the hips of the giant. It slouched forward before being able to stand upright, looking up at the pillar of light as it continues onward. This giant isn’t the only being watching this horrific and destructive sight, however. Somewhere, inside the giant, sits a tube-like interior, with the rounded walls displaying the surroundings outside. This includes, in front and center, the pillar of light, along with the buildings around it tumbling to the ground from the sheer power that the pillar is exuding out. Inside the interior, bolted onto a non-existence floor, is this grey structure, built like an overtly complicated control system, or cockpit. Two long slits rest on the sides of the structure, with a pair of what essentially equate to sliders connected to whatever’s beneath the gap where the sliders run. The sliders are shaped for human hands, with a handle attached to where a person would be sitting, along with four buttons where the fingers would rest. Two rows of buttons, both rows containing three columns of buttons going down, sit in front of the handles, within finger’s reach of the handles. Human hands suddenly wrap around the sliders’ handles, which apparently operate as the controls to the giant. The owner of these hands is leaning forward from the seat of this grey structure, as if readying himself to rush at the pillar of light which stands in his way. His brown eyes gaze at the light, anger obvious on his face as his face wrinkles at the mere sight of it. He bows his head down, his black hair shifting with such a motion, as his mouth opens, taking in a single breath. His quick movement causes a reverberation inside, as if submerged completely in water. It is soon confirmed to be so as he quickly breathes out, air bubbles suddenly being blown out of his open mouth. He immediately looks up at the pillar again as his right hand loosens the tight grip on one half of the controls, lifting it up to the left side of his chest, where one of his pectoral muscles is located. Outside, a red glow appears on the chest of the giant, in the shade of a crudely drawn A on its left side. Inside, the same red glow emerges from the clothing the young man is wear, though what exactly is glowing is hidden underneath a white shirt and black jacket. The glow is only visible through the collar of the shirt, as it seemingly bounces off the man’s right hand, which simply hovers over the place which is seemingly glowing. The man inhales again, quickly throwing his right hand back to gripping on the controls as he leans more forward. “This is it…” he mutters almost like a whisper as he quickly shoves the controls down the gap, sliding until hitting the end of the gap. A loud slam echoed inside the strange cockpit. ---- Twelve months earlier. The calendar is Anno Domini. The month is January. The year is 2020. The red skies above the landscape, diluted in shadowed clouds that hang overhead. They streak past, even as billowing stacks of black smoke pass by. What sounds like a droning hum pollutes the area, as if the natural sound of the environment here. Sitting underneath the sky is a nearly deserted cityscape, clearly the victim of devastation as the buildings all around look as though, any second now, that they’re going to fall under their own weight. Some of the stacked structures are even set ablaze, one in particular finally collapsing on top of itself. The black charcoal smoke which is quickly pushed in all direction by the building’s fall obscures the nearby area, as if flooding it. However, a shadow suddenly passes overhead, the smoke being pushed down like the object passing over it is applying air pressure against the ground in order to hover the way it does. However, before it can even be viewed, the sudden launch of what looks like a tank shell impacts against the object, an explosion occurring and completely devouring the object in residual grey smoke. The shell came from a lone tank, which then attempts to move in closer to the object, which is still obscured in the smoke left behind. The tank is clearly in disrepair, its chassis completely busted up, with major dents all over, most of its original green coloration either scratched off or eroded due to the passage of time, and a few holes in the armor which let out the interior’s light. The tank soon stops just slightly underneath the object, as its cannon tilts up in an attempt to aim at it properly. The sounds of a new tank round being inserted can be heard from within the vehicle, though slightly muffled by the exterior armor. However, a small bright light suddenly emerges within the smoke, pointing itself at the tank like the object is deliberately aiming at it. In the blink of an eye, the metal chassis of the tank begins to melt away, the blood-curdling screams of the occupants, despite still being muffled, can be clearly heard. What sounds like a sudden burst of flames occurs, almost marking the point at which the screams end, while the kindling of the fire continues. Just a moment later, the tank suddenly explodes internally, like the fuel lines for the vehicle were set on fire like the crew. The bright light immediately ends as soon as the tank is completely engulfed in fire, every single chunk of the wreckage completely melted as if being put through lava. Just a few miles away, a man, completely covered in dark green protective armor, is observing the object and how it completely decimated a single vehicle within an instance with a pair of black binoculars. He pulls down down as he reaches for a briefcase-shaped object, his eyes remain on the object as he does this. Opening the case reveals a shortwave radio inside, with a minimalistic headset with microphone sitting on top of it, the plug for it already connected to the radio. He pulls the headset out, while also taking off the helmet in order to put the headset on. The thin metal strip which makes up the part which rests on top of his head looks as though it’s about to snap any second from now, but just doesn’t. He maneuvers the microphone to just right next his mouth as he fiddles with the controls, all the while his eyes stay fixed on the smokey blob which the object resides for the time being. The only time his eyes avert their attention from the object is when he moves his fingers over a large button saying simply SPEAK. His eyes move back to observing the object, which seems to be sitting still for some odd reason, as his fingers firmly push into the button. “Sergeant Davis, reporting, over.” He quickly says before immediately lifting his fingers from the button, waiting for a response from the other side. Soon, what sounds like static pops in the soldier’s ears, before another man begins speaking. “''This is 303 Regiment, over.” The operator tersely responds as the man pushes the button again. “Target is approaching predicted flight path, over.” After lifting his fingers from the button again, a short pause takes place on the other side, before another pop of static occurs. “''Do you have visual confirmation as to what the target is, over?” “Yes I do.” The man firmly says as the object begins to move from the cloud of smoke that had engulfed it. The first thing which peeks out from the smoke is this inverted hourglass figure coated in a rough black texture. Soon the rest of its body becomes visible; it looks at though each section of its body are floating independent to each other, from what vaguely form arms, legs, shoulders, and torso. Each part incorporates the inverted hourglass shape, except where the “joints” would reside. Instead, those seem to be small red orbs which also seem to hover with the rest of the “body”. Its torso is the only part of its body that’s different in size and design, combining a larger variant of the inverted hourglass with a giant red orb lodged onto the front. This torso bit is also slanted, its bottom section sticking forward, almost allow space for its similarly designed head to fit. A slit runs where the two sections of the inverted hourglass meet, this greyish coloration sticking out amongst the blackness. The man looks at the abnormal creature which continues its journey, floating over the almost entirely broken down cityscape. He gazes at it as he stands up from the vantage point he chose to observe this creature from, a face of concern forming as his eyes follow the monstrous harbinger on its path. “It’s the 19th Angel.” NEXT STEP Category:Episode Category:Evolved Genesis Arvongelion